othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Character
Ongoing topic series created by superangelo128 starting in September 2011. Does multiple characters a day. Results: Reinhard von Lohengramm (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 10.00 (9 votes) Beneej Spoor (Crest/Banner of the Stars)- 10.00 (6 votes) Nagisa Misumi (Futari wa Precure)- 9.71 (7 votes) Honoka Yukishiro (Futari wa Precure)- 9.71 (7 votes) Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 9.58 (6 votes) Holo (Spice & Wolf)- 9.54 (22 votes) Gintoki Sakata (Gintama)- 9.50 (17 votes) Yotsuba Koiwai (Yotsuba&!)- 9.49 (16 votes) Guy Shishio (GaoGaiGar)- 9.47 (16 votes) Kenji Harima (School Rumble)- 9.45 (18 votes) Oskar von Reuenthal (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 9.44 (9 votes) Roger Smith (The Big O)- 9.41 (14 votes) Ayane Yano (Kimi ni Todoke)- 9.40 (5 votes) Tomoyo Daidouji (Cardcaptor Sakura)- 9.25 (14 votes) Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara)- 9.23 (11 votes) Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 9.16 (21 votes) Miki Yamanobe (Cross+Channel)- 9.11 (9 votes) Nataru Shinmyou (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 9.11 (8 votes) Ryoma Nagare (New Getter Robo)- 9.05 (10 votes) Birdy Cephon Altera (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 9.00 (8 votes) Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam)- 8.97 (19 votes) Mr. Koiwai (Yotsuba&!)- 8.97 (16 votes) Hajime Saitou (Rurouni Kenshin)- 8.96 (28 votes) Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara)- 8.95 (11 votes) Edmond Dantès (Gankutsuou)- 8.95 (11 votes) Yang Wenli (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.95 (10 votes) Kotaru Katsura (Gintama)- 8.94 (16 votes) Ika-Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 8.92 (22 votes) Lafiel Abriel (Crest/Banner of the Stars)- 8.92 (6 votes) Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)- 8.91 (41 votes) Mugen (Samurai Champloo)- 8.91 (16 votes) Toshio Ozaki (Shiki)- 8.91 (11 votes) Jin (Samurai Champloo)- 8.89 (16 votes) R. Dorothy Waynernight (The Big O)- 8.89 (14 votes) Momo Belia Deviluke (To LOVE-Ru)- 8.88 (17 votes) Kotarou Taiga (GaoGaiGar)- 8.88 (16 votes) Eve (Black Cat)- 8.88 (13 votes) Akira Takizawa (Eden of the East)- 8.85 (18 votes) Lina Inverse (Slayers)- 8.85 (10 votes) Rosette Christopher (Chrono Crusade)- 8.83 (11 votes) Straight Cougar (s-CRY-ed)- 8.81 (20 votes) Nymph (Sora no Otoshimono)- 8.78 (9 votes) Akashi (The Tatami Galaxy)- 8.76 (9 votes) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)- 8.75 (22 votes) Hayato Jin (New Getter Robo)- 8.75 (10 votes) Claire Stanfield (Baccano!)- 8.74 (29 votes) Kraft Lawrence (Spice & Wolf)- 8.72 (22 votes) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)- 8.70 (30 votes) Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho)- 8.70 (30 votes) Bright Noa (Mobile Suit Gundam)- 8.68 (19 votes) Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh)- 8.68 (17 votes) Satella Harvenheit (Chrono Crusade)- 8.67 (11 votes) Urumi Kanzaki (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 8.67 (5 votes) Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index)- 8.66 (30 votes) Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 8.64 (21 votes) Haru Usami (G-senjou no Maou)- 8.63 (13 votes) Death the Kid (Soul Eater)- 8.61 (14 votes) Chrono (Chrono Crusade)- 8.61 (11 votes) Miyako (Hidamari Sketch)- 8.61 (9 votes) Sawako Kuronuma (Kimi ni Todoke)- 8.60 (5 votes) Reki (Haibane Renmei)- 8.59 (16 votes) Mamoru Takamura (Hajime no Ippo)- 8.59 (11 votes) Taichi Kurosu (Cross+Channel)- 8.56 (9 votes) Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin)- 8.55 (28 votes) Charles Beams (Eureka Seven)- 8.55 (20 votes) Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 8.54 (26 votes) Ena Ayase (Yotsuba&!)- 8.54 (16 votes) Kazuma (s-CRY-ed)- 8.53 (20 votes) Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura)- 8.50 (14 votes) Shiryu (Saint Seiya)- 8.50 (12 votes) Alexander Nikolaevich "Sasha" Hell (Seikon no Qwaser)- 8.50 (11 votes) Takumi Mayama (Honey & Clover) - 8.50 (10 votes) Wolfgang Mittermeyer (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.50 (9 votes) Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)- 8.47 (30 votes) Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin)- 8.46 (28 votes) Ken Sugisaki (Seitokai no Ichizon)- 8.46 (16 votes) Kotetsu T. "Wild Tiger" Kaburagi (Tiger & Bunny)- 8.46 (13 votes) Yuri Petrov (Tiger & Bunny)- 8.46 (13 votes) Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad)- 8.45 (30 votes) Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!)- 8.43 (27 votes) Lucy (Elfen Lied)- 8.43 (7 votes) Bando (Elfen Lied)- 8.43 (7 votes) Duo Maxwell (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 8.42 (25 votes) Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku Basara)- 8.39 (9 votes) Sven Vollfied (Black Cat)- 8.38 (12 votes) Kohaku (Tsukihime)- 8.37 (19 votes) Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent (Baccano!)- 8.36 (29 votes) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho)- 8.35 (30 votes) Fuuka Ayase (Yotsuba&!)- 8.34 (16 votes) Piccolo (Dragon Ball)- 8.33 (24 votes) Ikki (Saint Seiya)- 8.33 (12 votes) Yoshito Kikuchi (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 8.30 (5 votes) Matsuri Saegusa (Kamichu)- 8.30 (5 votes) Kazuichi "Pin" Arai (Kimi ni Todoke)- 8.30 (5 votes) Yurie Hitotsubashi (Kamichu)- 8.30 (5 votes) Saya (Saya no Uta)- 8.29 (12 votes) Minatsu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon)- 8.28 (16 votes) Nice Holystone (Baccano!)- 8.29 (29 votes) Taizou Hasegawa (Gintama)- 8.25 (14 votes) Homura Akemi (Madoka Magica)- 8.24 (35 votes) Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 8.23 (32 votes) Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier)- 8.21 (29 votes) Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 8.21 (26 votes) Ladd Russo (Baccano!)- 8.21 (29 votes) Sara Matsunaga (Ever17)- 8.20 (20 votes) Zelgadis Graywords (Slayers)- 8.20 (10 votes) Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 8.19 (32 votes) Hei (Darker than Black)- 8.19 (21 votes) Firo Prochainezo (Baccano!)- 8.19 (29 votes) Yakumo Tsukamoto (School Rumble)- 8.19 (18 votes) Eri Sawachika (School Rumble)- 8.19 (18 votes) Rakka (Haibane Renmei)- 8.19 (16 votes) Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho)- 8.18 (30 votes) Hisa Takei (Saki)- 8.18 (14 votes) Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 8.14 (14 votes) Ray Beams (Eureka Seven)- 8.13 (20 votes) Asagi Ayase (Yotsuba&!)- 8.13 (16 votes) Ozu (The Tatami Galaxy)- 8.13 (9 votes) Kyrie Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 8.12 (17 votes) Hildegard von Mariendorf (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.11 (9 votes) Yuno (Hidamari Sketch)- 8.11 (9 votes) Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night)- 8.09 (37 votes) Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)- 8.09 (28 votes) Heero Yuy (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 8.08 (25 votes) Watashi (The Tatami Galaxy)- 8.08 (9 votes) Siegfried Kircheis (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.06 (9 votes) Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man)- 8.06 (9 votes) Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad)- 8.05 (31 votes) Anemone (Eureka Seven)- 8.00 (20 votes) Ryuu Sanada (Kimi ni Todoke)- 8.00 (5 votes) Youhei Sunohara (Clannad)- 7.98 (30 votes) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)- 7.98 (22 votes) Ami Kawashima (Toradora!)- 7.96 (26 votes) Fuu (Samurai Champloo)- 7.95 (16 votes) Rokuro "Rock" Okajima (Black Lagoon)- 7.93 (23 votes) Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)- 7.93 (15 votes) Maou (G-senjou no Maou)- 7.92 (13 votes) Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star)- 7.91 (17 votes) Kinzo Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 7.91 (17 votes) Kagura (Gintama)- 7.91 (17 votes) Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17)- 7.90 (23 votes) Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!)- 7.90 (15 votes) Takeshi Kuranai (Ever17)- 7.89 (22 votes) Black Star (Soul Eater)- 7.89 (14 votes) Youko Hasekura (Cross+Channel)- 7.89 (9 votes) Ryuhou Tairen (s-CRY-ed)- 7.88 (20 votes) Ekaterina "Katja" Kurae (Seikon no Qwaser)- 7.88 (13 votes) Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!)- 7.87 (15 votes) Archer (Fate/Stay Night)- 7.85 (37 votes) Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 7.85 (17 votes) Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon)- 7.85 (16 votes) Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku)- 7.85 (13 votes) Keith "Sky High" Goodman (Tiger & Bunny)- 7.85 (13 votes) Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)- 7.82 (17 votes) Chizuru Akaba (Seitokai no Ichizon)- 7.81 (16 votes) Yuuta Takemoto (Honey & Clover)- 7.80 (10 votes) Ume "Kurumi" Kurumizawa (Kimi ni Todoke)- 7.80 (5 votes) Nana (Elfen Lied)- 7.79 (7 votes) Balalaika (Black Lagoon)- 7.78 (23 votes) Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 7.77 (31 votes) Kouta Hirano (Highschool of the Dead)- 7.77 (15 votes) Phorni (Symphonic Rain)- 7.77 (13 votes) Genji Kamogawa (Hajime no Ippo)- 7.77 (11 votes) Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 7.76 (31 votes) Eva Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 7.76 (17 votes) Ayumi Yamada (Honey & Clover) - 7.75 (10 votes) Nono (Diebuster)- 7.74 (13 votes) Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster)- 7.73 (13 votes) Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away)- 7.73 (10 votes) Revy (Black Lagoon)- 7.71 (23 votes) Yomi Isayama (Ga-rei)- 7.70 (20 votes) Chizuru Yoshida (Kimi ni Todoke)- 7.70 (5 votes) Elizabeth (Gintama)- 7.68 (14 votes) Judau Ashta (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ)- 7.67 (15 votes) Allen Walker (D.Gray-man)- 7.67 (9 votes) C.C. (Code Geass)- 7.66 (41 votes) Dominic Sorel (Eureka Seven)- 7.65 (20 votes) Rosa Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 7.65 (17 votes) Gonzou Azai (G-senjou no Maou)- 7.65 (13 votes) Hikari Kujou (Futari wa Precure Max Heart)- 7.64 (7 votes) Mai Kawasumi (Kanon)- 7.62 (13 votes) Hiroshi Sakuraba (Cross+Channel)- 7.61 (9 votes) Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh)- 7.60 (17 votes) Mikoto Misaka (Toaru Majutsu no Index)- 7.59 (29 votes) Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club)- 7.59 (23 votes) Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad)- 7.58 (30 votes) Suigintou (Rozen Maiden)- 7.57 (14 votes) You Tanaka (Ever17)- 7.56 (22 votes) Ryoko Tanbo (Saya no Uta)- 7.56 (12 votes) Akio Ohtori (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 7.54 (14 votes) Maria (Hayate no Gotoku)- 7.54 (13 votes) Mafuyu Oribe (Seikon no Qwaser)- 7.54 (11 votes) Arcueid Brunsted (Tsukihime)- 7.53 (19 votes) Franky (One Piece)- 7.52 (21 votes) Tortinita "Torta" Fine (Symphonic Rain)- 7.52 (13 votes) Kyouko Sakura (Madoka Magica)- 7.50 (36 votes) Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime)- 7.50 (19 votes) Hayate Ayasaki (Hayate no Gotoku)- 7.50 (13 votes) Kaoru Yamazaki (Welcome to the NHK!)- 7.50 (10 votes) Zange (Kannagi)- 7.50 (7 votes) Saki Morimi (Eden of the East)- 7.48 (18 votes) Eiichi Aiazawa (G-senjou no Maou)- 7.46 (13 votes) Coco Yagami (Ever17)- 7.45 (21 votes) Hisui (Tsukihime)- 7.45 (19 votes) Masaru Aoki (Hajime no Ippo)- 7.45 (11 votes) Tomoki Sakurai (Sora no Otoshimono)- 7.44 (9 votes) Sanae Nagatsuki (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 7.43 (22 votes) Soul Eater (Soul Eater)- 7.43 (14 votes) Yuuichi Aizawa (Kanon)- 7.42 (13 votes) Koichiro "Coach" Ota (Gunbuster)- 7.42 (13 votes) Misaki Nakahara (welcome to the NHK!)- 7.41 (11 votes) Holland Novak (Eureka Seven)- 7.40 (21 votes) Tomoko Nomura (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 7.40 (5 votes) Kyouya Ootori (Ouran High School Host Club)- 7.39 (23 votes) Keroberos (Cardcaptor Sakura)- 7.39 (14 votes) Hiro (Hidamari Sketch)- 7.39 (9 votes) Patricia Thompson (Soul Eater)- 7.38 (13 votes) Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad)- 7.37 (31 votes) Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam)- 7.37 (19 votes) Tomo Yamanobe (Seikon no Qwaser)- 7.36 (11 votes) Kurama (Elfen Lied)- 7.36 (7 votes) Nagi (Kannagi)- 7.36 (7 votes) Saber (Fate/Stay Night)- 7.35 (37 votes) Falsita "Fal" Fawcett (Symphonic Rain)- 7.33 (13 votes) Azmaria Hendric (Chrono Crusade)- 7.33 (11 votes) Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono)- 7.33 (9 votes) Astrea (Sora no Otoshimono)- 7.33 (9 votes) Masaki Jougasaki (The Tatami Galaxy)- 7.33 (9 votes) Kyuubey (Madoka Magica)- 7.32 (35 votes) Yuki Tokita (G-senjou no Maou)- 7.31 (13 votes) Nemu (Haibane Renmei)- 7.31 (13 votes) Seitarou Higuchi (The Tatami Galaxy)- 7.31 (9 votes) Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh)- 7.29 (17 votes) Shun (Saint Seiya)- 7.29 (12 votes) Ryouko Hanuki (The Tatami Galaxy)- 7.29 (9 votes) Jacuzzi Splot (Baccano!)- 7.26 (29 votes) Suzuka (Outlaw Star)- 7.26 (17 votes) Touga Kiryuu (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 7.25 (14 votes) Hitomi Kashiwa (welcome to the NHK!)- 7.25 (8 votes) Natsumi Hayamiya (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 7.25 (8 votes) Uryuu Ishida (Bleach)- 7.24 (25 votes) Kana (Haibane Renmei)- 7.23 (13 votes) Teresa Beria (Seikon no Qwaser)- 7.23 (11 votes) Natsuhi Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 7.22 (16 votes) Koushiro/Izzy Izumi (Digimon Adventure) - 7.21 (17 votes) Ui Hirasawa (K-ON!)- 7.21 (14 votes) Shiage Hamazura (Toaru Majutsu no Index)- 7.21 (12 votes) Anko Uehara (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 7.20 (5 votes) Noboru Yoshikawa (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 7.20 (5 votes) Aisha Clanclan (Outlaw Star)- 7.19 (18 votes) Lavi (D.Gray-man)- 7.17 (9 votes) Jinto Linn (Crest/Banner of the Stars)- 7.17 (6 votes) Trowa Barton (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 7.16 (25 votes) Tai(chi) Yagami/Kamiya (Digimon Adventure)- 7.16 (16 votes) Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 7.13 (31 votes) Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa (Full Metal Panic!)- 7.13 (27 votes) Eureka (Eureka Seven)- 7.13 (20 votes) Juri Arisugawa (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 7.13 (14 votes) Yousuke Otoha (Karas)- 7.13 (4 votes) James Hawking (Outlaw Star)- 7.12 (17 votes) Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club)- 7.11 (23 votes) Benkei Musashibo (New Getter Robo)- 7.10 (10 votes) Chizuru Aizawa (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 7.09 (22 votes) Takeru/TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure) - 7.09 (17 votes) Franz (Gankutsuou)- 7.09 (11 votes) Dutch (Black Lagoon)- 7.07 (23 votes) Azusa Nakano (K-ON!)- 7.07 (15 votes) Talho Yuuki (Eureka Seven)- 7.05 (20 votes) Tatsuhiro Satou (welcome to the NHK!)- 7.05 (10 votes) Shinobu Morita (Honey & Clover)- 7.05 (10 votes) Kyousuke Azai (G-senjou no Maou)- 7.04 (13 votes) Rudolf Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 7.03 (17 votes) Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 7.02 (21 votes) Mao (Darker than Black)- 7.00 (21 votes) Huang (Darker than Black)- 7.00 (20 votes) Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden)- 7.00 (14 votes) Kazumi Amano (Gunbuster)- 7.00 (13 votes) Azusa Fuyutsuki (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 7.00 (6 votes) Eiko Aizawa (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 6.99 (22 votes) Tsutomu Senkawa (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 6.99 (8 votes) Shirou Emiya (Fate/Stay Night)- 6.97 (37 votes) Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) - 6.94 (17 votes) Nico Robin (One Piece)- 6.93 (22 votes) Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater)- 6.93 (14 votes) Ruiko Saten (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun)- 6.91 (28 votes) Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime)- 6.91 (18 votes) Relena Peacecraft (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 6.90 (25 votes) Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)- 6.90 (22 votes) Gourry Gabriev (Slayers)- 6.90 (10 votes) Kiri Sakura (Cross+Channel)- 6.89 (9 votes) Mami Tomoe (Madoka Magica)- 6.89 (36 votes) Eishiro Sugata (Sora no Otoshimono)- 6.89 (9 votes) Melfina (Outlaw Star)- 6.87 (17 votes) Tsugumi Aoba (Kannagi)- 6.86 (7 votes) George Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 6.85 (17 votes) Train Heartnet (Black Cat)- 6.85 (13 votes) Kid (Ever17)- 6.83 (20 votes) Yuu Kanda (D.Gray-man)- 6.83 (9 votes) Alesiter Crowley III (Arystar Krory) (D.Gray-man)- 6.83 (9 votes) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 6.81 (31 votes) Usopp (One Piece)- 6.80 (22 votes) Shouta Kazehaya (Kimi ni Todoke)- 6.80 (5 votes) Yin (Darker than Black)- 6.79 (21 votes) Joe Kido (Digimon Adventure) - 6.79 (17 votes) Alto Saotome (Macross Frontier)- 6.77 (29 votes) Hana Katsuragi (Seikon no Qwaser)- 6.77 (11 votes) Ippo Makunouchi (Hajime no Ippo)- 6.77 (11 votes) (Hi)Kari Yagami/Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) - 6.76 (17 votes) Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden)- 6.75 (14 votes) Yuuki Kataoka (Saki)- 6.75 (14 votes) Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad)- 6.73 (28 votes) Elizabeth Thompson (Soul Eater)- 6.73 (13 votes) Nayuki Minase (Kanon)- 6.73 (13 votes) Quatre Raberba Winner (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 6.72 (25 votes) Goku (Dragon Ball)- 6.71 (25 votes) Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh)- 6.71 (17 votes) Sanji (One Piece)- 6.70 (22 votes) Kuu (Haibane Renmei)- 6.69 (13 votes) Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime)- 6.68 (19 votes) Shinku (Rozen Maiden)- 6.68 (14 votes) Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)- 6.68 (14 votes) Julian Minci (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 6.67 (9 votes) Touko Kirihara (Cross+Channel)- 6.67 (9 votes) Enishi Yukishiro (Rurouni Kenshin)- 6.65 (27 votes) Albert Morcerf (Gankutsuou)- 6.64 (11 votes) Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass)- 6.63 (41 votes) Renton Thurston (Eureka Seven)- 6.63 (20 votes) Akira Takano (School Rumble)- 6.63 (17 votes) Natsuno Yuuki (Shiki)- 6.60 (11 votes) Brook (One Piece)- 6.61 (22 votes) Miko Saegusa (Kamichu)- 6.60 (5 votes) Kagura (Azumanga Daioh)- 6.59 (17 votes) Touma Kamijou (To Aru Majutsu no Index)- 6.58 (30 votes) Sawako Yamanaka (K-ON!)- 6.57 (14 votes) Aion (Chrono Crusade)- 6.56 (11 votes) Tatsuya Kimura (Hajime no Ippo)- 6.55 (11 votes) Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)- 6.54 (25 votes) Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura)- 6.54 (14 votes) Ryuuji Takasu (Toradora!)- 6.51 (26 votes) Yamato (Naruto)- 6.50 (25 votes) Mikoto Suou (School Rumble)- 6.50 (17 votes) Shiori Misaka (Kanon)- 6.50 (13 votes) Nanaka (Cross+Channel)- 6.50 (9 votes) Nori (Hidamari Sketch)- 6.50 (8 votes) Mayu (Elfen Lied)- 6.50 (7 votes) Yurine (Karas)- 6.50 (3 votes) Fuuko Ibuki (Clannad)- 6.48 (29 votes) Anthy Himemya (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 6.46 (14 votes) Hikari (Haibane Renmei)- 6.46 (12 votes) Kagura Tsuchimiya (Ga-rei)- 6.45 (19 votes) Kamille Bidan (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam)- 6.45 (19 votes) Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Adventure) - 6.41 (17 votes) Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya no Uta)- 6.41 (12 votes) Ichiro Miyata (Hajime no Ippo)- 6.41 (11 votes) Kunio Murai (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 6.40 (5 votes) Mikoto Utsugi (GaoGaiGar)- 6.38 (16 votes) Nathan "Fire Emblem" Seymour (Tiger & Bunny)- 6.38 (13 votes) Phryne (Fractale)- 6.38 (12 votes) Krauss Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 6.35 (17 votes) Lal'C Melk (Diebuster) 6.35 (13 votes) Kaede Kaburagi (Tiger & Bunny)- 6.35 (13 votes) Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica)- 6.33 (36 votes) Minori Kushieda (Toradora!)- 6.33 (26 votes) Saki Miyanaga (Saki)- 6.32 (14 votes) Kirakishou (Rozen Maiden)- 6.31 (13 votes) Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 6.29 (17 votes) Haku (Spirited Away)- 6.28 (10 votes) Sae (Hidamari Sketch)- 6.28 (9 votes) Makoto Sawatari (Kanon)- 6.27 (13 votes) Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. (Tiger & Bunny)- 6.27 (13 votes) Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 6.24 (21 votes) Sai (Naruto)- 6.22 (25 votes) Miranda Lotto (D.Gray-man)- 6.22 (9 votes) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)- 6.21 (28 votes) Miki Kaoru (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 6.21 (14 votes) Ayu Tsukimiya (Kanon)- 6.21 (13 votes) Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night)- 6.20 (35 votes) Takashi Komuro (Highschool of the Dead)- 6.20 (15 votes) Creed Diskenth (Black Cat)- 6.19 (8 votes) Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece)- 6.18 (22 votes) Ayumu Nishizawa (Hayate no Gotoku)- 6.17 (12 votes) Wufei Chang (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 6.13 (26 votes) Yuusaku Kitamura (Toradora!)- 6.08 (26 votes) Koji Tonoo (Saya no Uta)- 6.08 (12 votes) Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!)- 6.06 (26 votes) Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!)- 6.06 (15 votes) Manabu Itagaki (Hajime no Ippo)- 6.06 (11 votes) Nodoka Manabe (K-ON!)- 6.04 (14 votes) Karina "Blue Rose" Lyle (Tiger & Bunny)- 6.04 (13 votes) Jun Suzuki (K-ON!)- 6.04 (13 votes) Tsubaki Miwa (G-senjou no Maou)- 6.04 (13 votes) Mamoru Amami (GaoGaiGar)- 6.03 (16 votes) Mio Akiyama (K-ON!)- 6.03 (15 votes) Mitsue Shijo (Kamichu)- 6.00 (5 votes) Tenma Tsukamoto (School Rumble)- 5.97 (18 votes) Sora Akanegasaki (Ever17)- 5.96 (23 votes) Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune (Slayers)- 5.95 (10 votes) Tien (Dragon Ball)- 5.92 (22 votes) Rinslet Walker (Black Cat)- 5.92 (12 votes) Benny (Black Lagoon)- 5.91 (23 votes) Jessica Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 5.91 (17 votes) Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama)- 5.91 (16 votes) Yasuko Takasu (Toradora!)- 5.90 (24 votes) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)- 5.88 (25 votes) Ivan "Origami Cyclone" Karelin (Tiger & Bunny)- 5.88 (13 votes) Alvis Hamilton (Last Exile)- 5.88 (4 votes) Chris Velding (Symphonic Rain)- 5.85 (13 votes) Antonio "Rock Bison" Lopez (Tiger & Bunny)- 5.85 (13 votes) Saya Takagi (Highschool of the Dead)- 5.83 (15 votes) Hyoga (Saint Seiya)- 5.83 (12 votes) Arf (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 5.82 (26 votes) Sayaka Nakasugi (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 5.81 (8 votes) Sunako Kirishiki (Shiki)- 5.80 (11 votes) Yamato/Matt Ishida (Digimon Adventure)- 5.79 (17 votes) Kurimu Sakurano (Seitokai no Ichizon)- 5.79 (16 votes) Sayaka Miki (Madoka Magica)- 5.76 (36 votes) Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)- 5.76 (23 votes) Kyouichi Sainoji (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 5.75 (14 votes) Nazuna (Hidamari Sketch)- 5.75 (8 votes) Nue (Karas)- 5.75 (4 votes) Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)- 5.74 (23 votes) Orihime Inoue (Bleach)- 5.72 (25 votes) Pao-Lin "Dragon Kid" Huan (Tiger & Bunny)- 5.73 (13 votes) Claus Valca (Last Exile)- 5.70 (5 votes) Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku)- 5.69 (13 votes) Kanaria (Rozen Maiden)- 5.69 (13 votes) Tetsudo "Poppo" Hisakawa (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 5.66 (28 votes) Kyoji Mujo (s-CRY-ed)- 5.65 (19 votes) Hideyoshi Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 5.65 (17 votes) Inko (Toradora!)- 5.64 (22 votes) Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!)- 5.63 (27 votes) Mizuha Shiratori (G-senjou no Maou)- 5.62 (13 votes) Ciel (Tsukihime)- 5.58 (19 votes) Nami (One Piece)- 5.57 (22 votes) Nodoka Haramura (Saki)- 5.57 (14 votes) Krillin (Dragon Ball)- 5.56 (24 votes) Renji Abarai (Bleach)- 5.54 (23 votes) Satoko Houjou (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 5.53 (31 votes) Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 5.50 (21 votes) Lavie Head (Last Exile)- 5.50 (5 votes) Suzaku Kururgi (Code Geass)- 5.42 (41 votes) Liselsia "Lise" Cesarini (Symphonic Rain)- 5.42 (13 votes) Kazari Uiharu (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun)- 5.41 (28 votes) Nozomi (Elfen Lied)- 5.40 (5 votes) Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka (Ouran High School Host Club)- 5.39 (23 votes) Kouta (Elfen Lied)- 5.36 (7 votes) Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni)- 5.35 (17 votes) Kuroko Shirai (Toaru Majutsu no Index)- 5.29 (29 votes) Hina Ichigo (Rozen Maiden)- 5.29 (14 votes) Yo Tsukuba (Saya no Uta)- 5.27 (11 votes) Hagumi "Hagu" Hanamoto (Honey & Clover)- 5.25 (9 votes) Megumi Kobayashi (welcome to the NHK!)- 5.21 (7 votes) Lala Satalin Deviluke (To LOVE-Ru)- 5.17 (17 votes) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)- 5.14 (28 votes) Arakawa (Elfen Lied)- 5.14 (5 votes) Nanami Kiryuu (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 5.13 (14 votes) Satyajit Shyamalan (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 5.13 (8 votes) Nana Astar Deviluke (To LOVE-Ru)- 5.12 (17 votes) Mako Someya (Saki)- 4.96 (14 votes) Misato Miyasumi (Cross+Channel)- 4.94 (9 votes) Yuuno Scrya (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 4.93 (26 votes) Naruko "Anaru" Anjou (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 4.91 (28 votes) Takeru Aizawa (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 4.91 (22 votes) Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Bleach)- 4.90 (25 votes) Shizuka Marikawa (Highschool of the Dead)- 4.90 (15 votes) Kanon Azai (G-senjou no Maou)- 4.88 (13 votes) Jin Mikuriya (Kannagi)- 4.86 (7 votes) Ranka Lee (Macross Frontier)- 4.84 (29 votes) Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka (Ouran High School Host Club)- 4.80 (23 votes) Ryou Fujibayashi (Clannad)- 4.77 (31 votes) Seiya (Saint Seiya)- 4.67 (12 votes) Tokugawa Ieyasu (Sengoku Basara)- 4.65 (10 votes) Mikako Satsukitane (Sora no Otoshimono)- 4.63 (9 votes) Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 4.57 (21 votes) Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead)- 4.53 (15 votes) Alice Maresato (Highschool of the Dead)- 4.50 (15 votes) Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 4.36 (21 votes) Sakura Haruno (Naruto)- 4.34 (28 votes) Kenji Ninomiya (Kamichu)- 4.30 (5 votes) Miyabi Aizawa (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 4.30 (5 votes) Index Librorum Prohibitorum (Toaru Majutsu no Index)- 4.27 (30 votes) Yamcha (Dragon Ball)- 4.27 (24 votes) Yuka (Elfen Lied)- 4.21 (7 votes) Chiriko "Tsuruko" Tsurum (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)i- 4.05 (28 votes) Tomoki Shima (Cross+Channel)- 4.00 (9 votes) Jinta "Jintan" Yadomi (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 3.54 (28 votes) Mayu Wakui (Great Teacher Onizuka)- 3.50 (4 votes) Clain Necran (Fractale)- 3.42 (12 votes) Seishin Muori (Shiki)- 3.28 (11 votes) Sohara Mitsuki (Sora no Otoshimono)- 3.22 (9 votes) Oji Karasuma (School Rumble)- 3.11 (18 votes) Precia Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 2.96 (26 votes) Atsumu "Yukiatsu" Matsuyuki (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 2.95 (28 votes) Nessa (Fractale)- 2.92 (12 votes) Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball)- 2.86 (21 votes) Meiko "Menma" Honma (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 2.21 (28 votes)